Talk:Episode 186: Interrupted Sleep/@comment-9801674-20140812222332
Good thing Red's around to keep you entertained, so when life kicks me around, no one would mind a late turn in! :D -------------------------------- Welcome back to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh shoot, totally forgot Aichi's waking up! Oh god! It's the end of the world! WORLDO ENDO! RUN! EVERYONE TO THE BOMB SHELTERS! ON MARS! AWAY FRO-oh, he's not quite awake YET it seems. We find him just twitching before Kourn, Sera and Pennyworth...ok then. Back to something interesting? Meanwhile, Kai, Gaillard and Naoki are all stuck in Sera's ice trap, groaning at their sudden defeat. Sera pops in via hologram to greet the gentlemen, and to tell them at all of his base now belong to him. As expected, he states he was the master mind behind everything, and lured Kai and the others in to defeat a few knights and unlock the seals to Aichi's slumber...just one lil thing, Sera. You neglected to take into account that you locked GAILLARD in the ice chamber with Kai and Naoki! He could just burn through that ice with his flames in a second, right? ...course not, that'd be too easy. But hey! Also, the best scene right here: Aichi shoving Kourin aside. YES! Mmm, I love it! I could totally watch that all day...in fact, LETS! :D YEAH! Suck it, Kourin! This is what you get for thinking you're important, you loser! >:3 ...oh, I can't watch this all day, as much fun as it is, I've got a summary to write! Anywho, after the brilliant Kourin pushing scene, Sera walks off to take care of the remaining Knights, Aichi stands and stares out blankly...probably thinking on what to have for breakfast, and Kai, Gaillard and Naoki remain in the cell. Also, the second best scene: Gaillard punching Kai (or at the very least, it's heavily implied)...ring finger and all. Gaillard, I love ya man. Laying it onto Kai and him not giving two fridges about it. That's just swell. :D Elsewhere, Sera approaches Neve in an injured state, intending to trick him into thinking Kai had unleashed Aichi and he's awake and about to kick some serious butt...yeah, all those years in drama class seem to be serving you well. Either that, or Neve is seriously dense as lead. No wonder he calls the M-Borgs his avatar. This pushes Neve to rush to Aichi's chambers to stop the awakening himself...oh god, c'mon, he just laughed in front of you, Neve! What more proof do you need?! GAH! Also, something about Ratie getting lost...get wrecked. :3 But now we come to the very moment we've all been waiting for over 20 episodes now: Aichi's reasons for sealing himself. It's explaination time, folks! Super Robot Taisen 2nd OG OST: Dark Nebula So back in the final bout with Milleniummon, a dark spore shot out of the darkness of the dying boss and hit our blue haired hero, Ken and planted something sinister for the future that was slowly changing him for the wors-oh wait, sorry. Got the wrong script, that's Digimon Season 2's plot. Here's Legion Mate's! So back in the final bout with Glendios, a dark spore shot out of the darkness of the dying boss and hit our blue haired hero, Aichi and planted somethign sinister for the future that was slowly changing him for the worst...yeah, totally different. Anyway, Aichi knew deep down that if he fought someone else and lost while Reversed, the seed would leech onto the next target. Then the next one after that, and so on and so forth. Basically, Link Joker would gain a stronger fighter to take advantage of each time and come back with a vengence...well, ain't that a surprise. To counter this, Aichi went all across the world to gather 4 total strangers together to help him resolve this issue: By sealing him away. Well, to his credit at least he got champions in on this...but how in the holy blue heck did he get the funds and stuff to make a base ON THE MOON! Like, seriously. I doubt he had enough from his mother's allowance! Ok, even if he did have the funds, he did he make magical artifacts for the Knights to use?! Harg, suspension of disbelief... Anywho, the Quatre Knights (Also Kourin is there thinking she's important...LOL), begin the sealing rites to put Aichi enter an everlasting slumber. From that point on, they protected Aichi...and somehow erased everyone's memories of the boy ever existing. Logic errors aside, Naoki asks the most obvious question: Why didn't Aichi ask his friends to do it instead? Gaillard says it's because they're too weak. But I think it's because Aichi doesn't want anyone to worry about him. Valliant effort...valliant indeed...except ya know, there was something very very important you should have done from the VERY start Gaillard, now what was that...it's on the tip of the tongue...OH! RIGHT! Ok. When you first met Kai, you should have done one, simple, thing... SERIOUSLY!!! If Gaillard had told Kai ALL of this at the start, none of this would have happened?! HONESTLY! Think about it! If Gaillard had said to Kai when the first met: "Ya know, dood. I know we just met, but lemme tell you what's going on here..." then Kai probably would've been like: "Oh ok! In that case, I'll leave him be! Maybe we can find a way to stop this together or something!" and everything would have been ok. Sera would have a harder time breaking the Seals on his own. And before anyone asks: Well, Gaillard hates Kai, he probably wouldn't tell him crud about anything! No, there were also other Knights, like Neve, and Ra...ok, just Neve. At the very least, he could have mentioned to Naoki or Miwa that "Hey, guys, your friend is possessed! If you keep going, you're gonna regret unleashing the beast inside of him!". Just all of that would've saved them SO much trouble of having to defend Aichi and risk unleashing something truly terrible on the world. It's not Kai's fault he unleashed Aichi, so much as it's Gaillard's fault for NOT MENTIONING ANY OF THIS BEFORE HAND!!! ...holy Dailady, why is logic suddenly dead in this world... ...but wow, did I ever disgress. Anyway, despite his anger for Kai, Gaillard decides to unite with him and Naoki to find a way out and a way to reseal Aichi. While Neve finds Aichi himself, and challenges him to a match, calling the Steel Wall Prison to attempt to reseal the reawakened terminator! With that, I finally got my wish and can see a legit match between Dimension Police and Link Joker! :D (They aren't D-Robos, but hey! I'll take M-Borgs too!) With Neve's Superior Seek Mate, and his spirits high enough to make Koutei himself proud, can Neve's Brave Spirit reach the twisted soul of Reversed Aichi? When will Aichi get the sleep out of his eyes and get insane? And why isn't Gaillard's Blue Fire, which is hotter than normal Fire by the way, not instantly melting through Sera's ice prison!? ...right, logic. Keep forgetting. See you guys next time, I'm gonna go try to find my suspension of disbelief...seriously whyyyyy... ----------------------------------- Mate Counter: 1 (And it's Superior, ahahahahaaaa...kill me)